Transkripte/Die Landkarte – Teil 2
Die Landkarte – Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundneunzigste der Serie. Text Zusammenfassung :Was geschah bisher, bei My Little Pony. :Twilight Sparkle: Als Prinzessin soll ich die Magie der Freundschaft in ganz Equestria verbreiten. Der Baum der Harmonie will doch nicht, dass ich in einem Schloss in Ponyville sitze. :rumpel :Spike: Das ist ja unglaublich! Man sieht ganz Equestria. :Fluttershy: Warum sind unsere Schönheitsflecken jetzt da drüben? :Twilight Sparkle: Anscheinend sollen wir das jetzt herausfinden. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein ganzer Ort mit dem selben Schönheitsfleck? :Starlight Glimmer: Willkommen! :Fluttershy: Das ist mit Abstand der höflichste Ort in ganz Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr an unserem Schönheitsflecken-Verlies interessiert seid. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist eine Falle!In der vorherigen Folge: Nein, eine Falle! :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz :Starlight Glimmer: Tja, nun könnt ihr den Rest eueres Lebens hier verbringen. Ganz ohne eure Schönheitsflecken! :<Titellied> Gefangen :Starlight Glimmer: aus dem Lautsprecher Gleichheit bringt inneren Frieden. Einzigartigkeit ist eine Lüge. :Türpoltern :Starlight Glimmer: Befreie dich selbst von deinem Schönheitsfleck. Wähle Gleichheit als dein besonderes Talent! Gleichheit gibt dir Sicherheit. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, das ist ziemlich gut! :Starlight Glimmer: Herausstechen zu wollen ist versagen. :Starlight Glimmer: hintergrund Be your best by never being your best. :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Wir müssen einen Weg hier raus finden. Ich ertrage diese Stimme nicht mehr länger. :Rarity: Oh, das ist so fürchterlich. :Fluttershy: Na na, Rarity. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm. :Rarity: Klar ist es das. Siehst du diese Vorhänge. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob sie schäbig sind oder nicht. :Fluttershy: Naja, ich finde sie hübsch. :Geräusche :Rarity: heul Oh, ich auch. :Vogelgezwitscher :Fluttershy: Oh, schön dich zu sehen. Kannst du uns helfen, Vögelchen? :Vogelgezwitscher :Geräusche :Fluttershy: Flieg davon! Flieg los und hol Hilfe! :Vogelgezwitscher :Fluttershy: Oh, ich versteh nicht mal mehr, was dieses Vögelchen zwitschert. :Applejack: ächtz Diese Tür ist verschlossener als... ein Haufen von... :Vogelgezwitscher :Applejack: ...von Ferkeln...in...Mist! Ich kenn mich in der Landwirtschaft gar nicht mehr aus! :Pinkie Pie: Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht macht es ja Spaß, dass wir alle gleich sind. :Vogelgezwitscher :Pinkie Pie: Naja, irgendwie. Eher angenehm als spaßig. :Twilight Sparkle: Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Stab. Ich hab die Einhörner aus dem Osten nicht eingehend studiert. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Madowbrug nur acht magische Dinge besaß. Nicht neun. Und an einen Stab kann ich mich nicht erinnern. :Applejack: Tja, es sieht so aus, als hättest du genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. :Starlight Glimmer: Gleichheit gibt dir Sicherheit! Unterschiede können sehr frustrieren. Herrausstechen zu wollen ist versagen. Das Beste ist, nicht die Beste zu sein! Konformität bringt dir Freiheit! Akzeptiere deine Grenzen und du wirst glücklich sein. Du bist nicht besser als deine Freunde!. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab's! :Rest der Mane6: erstaunen :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß, wie wir hier raus kommen! :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Vergiss es, Twilight! Diese Tür läßt sich nicht öffnen. :Rarity: Und ich fürchte diese Fensterchen sind auch viel zu klein, für eine Flucht. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber es gibt noch einen dritten Weg. :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich! Irgendwann sind die Wände durch den Wind abgenutzt und fangen an zu bröckeln. Wir warten darauf, dass ein großes Loch entsteht und gehen dann einfach heraus. Das ist der perfekte Plan. :Geräusche :Pinkie Pie: Vermutlich. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen nicht versuchen auszubrechen. Wir tun einfach so als hätten wir ihre Philosophie akzeptiert. :Applejack: Aber sie glauben nie, dass wir nach einer Nacht unser Denken verändert haben. :Twilight Sparkle: Einer von uns glauben sie bestimmt. :Fluttershy: wimmer Äh, mir? :Rainbow Dash: Seit unserer Ankunft redest du davon, wie toll du es hier findest. :Fluttershy: Das liet daran, dass hier alle so nett sind und das Städtchen gefällt mir auch und, äh, und.... Du, du hast recht. Sie würden mir wahrscheinlich glauben. Aber ich lüge nur ungern. Sie waren doch so freundlich und so herzlich. Naja, abgesehen davon dass sie uns hier gefangen halten und wollen, dass wir das aufgeben, was uns so besonders macht. Okay, ich tue es. :Pinkie Pie: Juchuuuuu... :Geräusche :Pinkie Pie: Ich meine: cool. :Fluttershy: Aber was soll ich tun, wenn ich draußen bin? :Twilight Sparkle: Du musst versuchen unsere Schönheitsflecken zu befreien! :Fluttershy: schluck/wimmer Die Überläuferin :Lautsprecher :Starlight Glimmer: Lautsprecher Oh, guten Morgen! :öffnet :Starlight Glimmer: Ihr hattet sicher eine angenehme Nacht. Hier entlang, bitte. Ihr habt Besuch von Freunden, die euch gern sehen würden. Kommt zusammen, Freunde! Kommt zusammen! Wir möchten euch fragen, ob sich eine von euch uns anschließen will. Es warten so viele Freundschaften auf euch, wenn ihr erst einmal eingesehen habt, dass ihr eure Schönheitsflecken oder entsprechende Talente nicht braucht. :Double Diamond: Es gibt eine Willkommenszeremonie für unsere neuen Freunde. Alle Bewohner unseres Städtchens bauen zusammen unserem neuen Freund ein Häuschen. :Rainbow Dash: Nicht interessiert! Vielleicht habt ihr sie noch. Aber wir bekommen unsere Schönheitsflecken zurück. :Applejack: Ihr scheint das nicht zu verstehen. Ihr könnt Freundschaft wirklich nicht erzwingen. So funktioniert das nicht. :Pony 1: Bitte schließt euch uns an! :Pony 2: Wir leiben neue Freunde! :Starlight Glimmer: Es ist alles in Ordnung, liebe Ponys! Das ist eine ganz normale Entwicklung im Verlauf des Angleichungsprozesse. Zu mindest bei denen, die es immer noch nicht verstanden haben. Wir versuchen es morgen nochmal. Wenn ihr noch etwas mehr Zeit hattet, darüber in Ruhe nachzudenken. :Fluttershy: Ich will mich euch anschließen. :reden :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Wie kannst du nur? :Fluttershy: Wenn ich nur meinen Schönheitsfleck aufgeben muss um in diesem schönen Städtchen bei diesen lieben Ponys zu bleiben, dann tue ich es. :schließt :Starlight Glimmer: Wir haben eine neue Freundin, liebe Ponys. :reden :Starlight Glimmer: Eine Kleinigkeit gibt es noch zu erledigen. Es scheint in unserere Mitte Ponys zu geben, die mit dem Leben in der Gemeinschaft unzufrieden sind. :japsen :Starlight Glimmer: Leider ist diese Nachricht nur allzu war, meine lieben Freunde. Wärest du vielleicht so nett uns die Namen der Freunde zu verraten, die offenbar ihre Schönheitsflecken so sehr vermissen, dass sie in Verstecken und in aller Heimlichkeit mit Fremden darüber reden? Nur damit wir sicher sind, dass deine Absichten auch ehrlich und rein sind. :Fluttershy: schluck Das Geständnis :Fluttershy: Ähm, ich hab keine Ahnung, wer es gewesen ist. Tja, tut mir leid. Ich kenne eure Namen und Gesichter ja noch nicht. :Starlight Glimmer: Unsinn. Die betreffenden Ponys haben euch doch direkt angesprochen. Zeig doch einfach auf sie! :Musik :Party Favor: Ich war es! Ich bin es als Einziger gewesen. Ich wollte den Schönheitsfleck nur für einen Moment zurück. :Starlight Glimmer: Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du der Einzige gewesen bist? :Party Favor: Ich wollte nur nochmal wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. :Starlight Glimmer: Und du hast nicht an den Schmerz gedacht, den du in deinen Freunden weckst. Das ist sehr selbstsüchtig. :öffnet :Party Favor: Es tut mir leid, liebe Ponys. Ich wollte das Dorf nie verlassen. Ich liebe euch alle. :schließt :Party Favor: seufzt Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? Wieso hab ich überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen meinen Schönheitsfleck zurück zu bekommen. :Rainbow Dash: Keine Sorge. Fluttershy holt uns bestimmt ruck zuck hier raus. :Party Favor: Hast du nicht gesehen, was da draußen vor sich ging? Sie hat das Leben bei uns akzeptiert. Ihr werdet es alle akzeptieren. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. :Rainbow Dash: Der Kerl ist ja echt 'ne Tonne voller Lachen. :Pinkie Pie: trocken Lachen gibt's nicht in Tonnen. Es kommt aus dem Körper und ist eine Reaktion der Freude. :Applejack: Also, was machen wir in der Zeit in der Fluttershy nach unseren Schönheitsflecken sucht? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen so optimistisch bleiben, wie es geht. Und wenn Party Favor sieht, wie tief unsere Freundschaft ist, obwohl wir unterschiedlich sind, kann er uns vielleicht helfen, den Rest des Dorfes auch zu überzeugen. :knackt :Starlight Glimmer: Herrausstechen zu wollen ist versagen. :Rarity: Hoffentlich gelingt es ihnen nur nicht uns zuerst zu überzeugen. Starlights Geheimnis :Mare 1: Willkommen! :Mare 2: Willkommen! :Stallion 1: Willkommen! :Fluttershy: Toll! Ihr seit wirklich die nettesten Pony, die ich kenne. :Starlight Glimmer: Komm. Alle neuen Freunde wohnen so lange bei mir, bis ihr Haus fertig ist. Mach's dir gemütlich! Später kannst du genießen, was unser kleines Städtchen alles zu bieten hat. :rumpeln :Fluttershy: hust schüttel seufz Hol die Schönheitsflecken zurück! Das ist alles, was du tun musst, Fluttershy. Jetzt schleich durch die Dunkelheit, zu der unheimlichen Höhle, mit dem schlimmen magischen Stab und hol dir die Schönheitsflecken zurück! :Fluttershy: sich durch den Schornstein Okay, das machst du gut. Die Höhle ist gar nicht mehr soweit. :Starlight Glimmer: Exzelente Arbeit, Double Diamond. :Double Diamond: Danke. Aber ich versteh nicht, warum ich sie unbedingt herbringen sollte. Fluttershy ist doch jetzt eine von uns. Wir können ihr sicher vertrauen. :Starlight Glimmer: Dieser hier gehörte einer Prinzesssin. Er kann unserer Sache unter Umständen sehr dienlich sein. :Double Diamond: Aber wenn Twilight Sparkle auch unsere Freundin wird, was kümmert uns denn dann noch ihr alter Schönheitsfleck? :Starlight Glimmer: Ich hab die Schönheitsflecken lieber bei mir. Jedenfalls solange bis alles entschieden ist. Danke, geh ruhig, Double Diamond. :öffnet und schließt :Fluttershy: Owei. Wie soll ich denn jetzt die Schönheitsflecken jemals zurückholen? :rumpel :Starlight Glimmer: Au! :rollt :Starlight Glimmer: ächtz Starlight, du dumme Stute! :Fluttershy: japs Onein! Die Frage :Starlight Glimmer: Ich habe heute ein ganz wunderbares Gefühl. Also. Hat eine von euch uns vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen? Oh, wie schade. Versuchen wir es einfach morgen nochmal, oder? In Ordnung. Keine neuen Freunde heute, tut mir leid. :Fluttershy: Warte, ich möchte sie gern einsperren. :Starlight Glimmer: Fanstastisch, Fluttershy. Das nenne ich Einsatz. Party Favor, kommst du wieder zu uns, bitte? :Party Favor: Es tut mir leid, Starlight. Es tut mir leid, liebe Pponys. Ich habe meinen furchtbaren Fehler erkannt. Und ich will mir meinen Schönheitsfleck nicht einmal mehr ansehen. :Starlight Glimmer: Ich finde, das hört sich nach einem großartigen Grund zum feiern an. :Menge: Hooray! jubeln :Party Favor: Sie haben versucht mich zu brechen. Sie sprachen ständig davon, wie unterschiedlich sie sind und dass das ihre Freundschaft angeblich nur stärkt. :Starlight Glimmer: Solch ein altmodisches Denken. :Party Favor: Aber ich habe nicht zugehört. Sie wollten mich beeinflussen. Also habe ich nicht zugehört. :Starlight Glimmer: Sehr gut gemacht, Party Favor. Wir heißen dich wieder willkommen mit offenen Hufen. :Fluttershy: Ähm, Starlight. Ich glaube wir haben doch noch eine neue Freundin, die sich uns heute anschließt. :erstaunt :Starlight Glimmer: Kann das wahr sein? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich, ich denke schon. Aber ich wäre mir gern ganz sicher. Wenn ich zustimme meinen Schönheitsfleck im Verlies zu lassen, werde ich dann wirklich glücklicher sein? :Starlight Glimmer: Sieh dich doch um! Unsere Gleichheit macht uns so viel glücklicher, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. :Twilight Sparkle: Und dürfte ich auch im Dorf wohnen und meinen alten Schönheitsfleck tragen? :Starlight Glimmer: Das steht völlig außer Frage. Ein Pony mit einem anderen Schönheitsfleck in unserer Mitte würde unsere gesamte Philosophie gefährden. Hier sind alle Ponys gleich. :zustimmend :Fluttershy: Und wie erklärst du dann das? :schleudert Wasser auf Starlight Glimmer :weicht aus :platsch :Starlight Glimmer: Ich wusste, man kann dir nicht trauen. Die Enthüllung :Favor sieht das Starlights Fleck verläuft und wischt ihn ab :Starlight Glimmer: Nein, geh weg! :erstaunt :Starlight Glimmer: Was, was seht ihr mich denn an? Sie sind das Problem und nicht ich. :Party Favor: Wie konntest du das tun? :Double Diamond: Du hast gesagt, dass Schönheitsflecken schlecht sind. Du hast gesagt besondere Talente bringen Leid und Schmerzen. :Starlight Glimmer: Das stimmt auch. Seht ihr das denn nicht? Das sieht man doch an ihnen. :Sugar Belle: Aber warum mussten wir unsere Schönheitsflecken abgeben und du hast deinen behalten? :Starlight Glimmer: Ich, äh, ich musste es tun, ihr Narren. Wie hätte ich euch eure Flecken ohne Magie nehmen können? :Night Glider: Aber der Stab beistzt die Magie, die wir brauchen. :Starlight Glimmer: Der Stab ist ein Stück Holz irgendwo aus der Wüste. Es ist meine Magie, die uns all das ermöglicht. Ihr hättet immer noch euer miserables Leben und würdet denken, ihr seid besser als andere Ponys, hätte ich nicht meine magischen Fähigkeiten. Ich gab euch Freundschaft. Ich gab euch eure Gleichheit. Ich erschuf unsere Harmonie. :Double Diamond: Du hast uns nur belogen. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja, na und? Aber was ich sonst gesagt habe stimmt. Die einzige Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden, ist Gleichheit. :Party Favor: Nur für dich scheint das nicht zu gelten. :Twilight Sparkle: Jedes Pony hat einzigartige Fähigkeiten und nur wenn wir sie teilen entsteht wahre... :Starlight Glimmer: Schweig endlich!!! :Sugar Belle: Du musst deinen Schönheitsfleck abgeben, Starlight. Entweder wir sind alle gleich oder niemand muss es sein. :schließt :Double Diamond: Kommt, Ponys. Wir holen uns unsere Schönheitsflecken zurück! :Menge: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Kommt mit. Wir holen auch unsere Schönheitsflecken. :Fluttershy: Unsere Schönheitsflecken sind nicht im Verlies. Sie sind dort drin! Bei ihr! :hämmern :Double Diamond: Geht zurück, Ponys! :bricht :Feuerwerk :Rarity: Selbst ohne meinen Schönheitsfleck kann ich sagen, wie wunderschön das ist. :Starlight Glimmer: Sie denken sie können einfach hier her kommen und mein Leben zerstören. Mal sehen wie es ihnen gefällt den Rest ihres Lebens ohne ihre kostbaren Schönheitsflecken zu leben. :Glimmer nimmt Bett vom Geheimgang und flieht Die Jagd :Applejack: ächtz :Rarity: ächtz :Pfeifen :Night Glider: Geht zurück, Ponyfreundinnen! :brechen :bricht :öffnet :Fluttershy: Sie sind verschwunden. Sie standen da drüben. :Rainbow Dash: Dort! :Party Favor: Ballon auf :quitscht :Party Favor: Sie läuft hinüber zum Pass. Schafft sie es in die Berge, werden wir sie niemals entdecken. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist ja unglaublich. :Sugar Belle: In den Bergen gibt es ein Höhlenlabyrinth. Eure Schönheitsflecken könnten verloren gehen. :Applejack: Legt 'n Huf drauf, Leute. :Geräusche :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Oh kommt schon! :rattern :Starlight Glimmer: Wollt ihr wirklich alles aufgeben für diese merkwürdigen Fremden? :Schneelawine :Sugar Belle: Das haben wir alles für dich getan, weil wir dachten, wir wären Freunde. :Rainbow Dash: Ich glaub nicht, dass wir die Hilfe dieser Ponys brauchen, um unsere Schönheitsflecken zu bekommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wären wir nicht gekommen um ihnen zu helfen, würden sie noch immer nach ihren Regeln leben. Und jetzt helfen sie ebend uns. :Fluttershy: Und ich weiß, dass sie es auch können. :Sugar Belle: Mein aller neustes Rezept. Schneekuchen. :rumps :Explosion :quietscht :strecken und zerren :Rainbow Dash: Sie schafft es zu entkommen. :Double Diamond: Wow. Sind das nicht meine alten Skier? An diesem Ort habe ich Starlight kennen gelernt. :Night Glider: Keine Zeit für Erinnerungen. Sie sind schon fast bei den Höhlen. :Double Diamond: Na, soll ich dich 'n Stück mitnehmen?Original: Feel like an air drop? :Diamond wird mit Ausrüstung von Nightglider abgeworfen :Diamond löst Lawine aus :verliert die Gläser mit den Schönheitsflecken Starlights Flucht :bricht :kehren zu den Mane 6 zurück :Blitze :Applejack: Jeehaa, endlich kann ich wieder austreten, wie ein junger Erntehelfer in einem Appleloosa-Farmhaus. :Fluttershy: Und du sprichst auch schon wieder wie ein Land-Ei. :Blitze :Starlight Glimmer: Waahh! Ich hab diesen Zauber jahrelang geübt. Wie konntest du? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab auch jahrelang Magie studiert. Aber was ich trotz allem nicht wusste war, dass lernen nicht alles ist. Jede meiner Freundinnen hat mich etwas anderes über mich selbst gelehrt. Es waren ihre Talente, ihre Leidenschaft und Persönlichkeit, die die Magie in mir wachsen ließen. Ohne meine Freundinnen hätte ich nie erfahren, dass ich das Element der Magie vertrete. Und ohne sie wäre ich ganz sicher nicht hier, um dich aufzuhalten. :Starlight Glimmer: Spar dir den sentimentalen Unsinn! Ich gab diesen Ponys wahre Freundschaft. Die hätten sie nie woanders erlebt. :Double Diamond: Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast uns diese Chance immer verwehrt. :Blitze :Rainbow Dash: Sie versucht uns zu entkommen. :Double Diamond: Dort drin werden wir sie nicht finden. :Twilight Sparkle: Hoffen wir einfach, dass sie sich genug Zeit zum nachdenken nimmt und sie erkennt, dass ihr ihr alle etwas beigebracht habt. :Party Favor: Nein. Ihr ward es, die uns etwas gelehrt haben. Wir sind alle hier her gekommen, weil wir gemerkt haben, dass uns etwas in unserem Leben fehlt. Wir dachten Starlight hätte uns gerettet. Aber jetzt, jetzt scheint es als hätten wir immer gehabt, was wir suchten. Uns selbst. :Twilight Sparkle: Dann bleibt ihr alle hier im Städtchen? :Night Glider: Es ist unser Zuhause. Ich möchte nicht irgendwo anders hingehen. :Double Diamond: Lasst uns die Chance nutzen uns alle noch einaml neu kenne zu lernen. Als wäre es das erste Mal. :Sugar Belle: Und ich kann endlich mal wieder was Anderes backen als diese schrecklichen Muffins. :alle: jubeln Party :lachen und quatschen :Wilhelm-Schrei :Pinkie Pie: Also, das nenn ich ein echtes Lachen. :pulsieren :Applejack: Daran werd ich mich nie gewöhnen. :Rarity: Ich finde es großartig. :Fluttershy: Kann das heißen, dass der Plan uns jetzt woanders hin schickt? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube es heißt eher dass unser Arbeit hier getan ist. :Applejack: Tja, du hattest wohl recht, Twilight. Es gab einen Grund, warum wir hierher geschickt wurden. Wir haben allen diesen Ponys echte Freundschaft gebracht. Ich schätze deshalb bist du auch die Prinzessin der Freundschaft. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber die Karte hat nicht nur mich sondern auch euch hergeschiclkt. Ihr seid ein Teil von mir, ihr alle. Und ohne Zweifel seid ihr ein Teil meiner Mission Freundschaft zu verbreiten. :Mane6: lachen :Pinkie Pie: Es fühlt sich wie ein Ende an. Aber wir müssen doch noch nicht gehen, oder? Denn diese Sugar Belle kann backen! :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht können wir noch ein kleines Weilchen bleiben. Kommt mit! :Musik während des Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The_Cutie_Map_-_Part_2 pt:Transcrições/O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Segunda Parte Kategorie:Die Landkarte – Teil 2 Kategorie:Transkripte